


The Way I Love You

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun getting his breasts sucked(milked), Baekhyun is all soft and warm and round from carrying pups :((, Baekhyun's breasts filling with milk, Barebacking, Breastfeeding, But do read them!!!, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Protective Park Chanyeol, Rimming, Sensitive Baekhyun, Seriously Chanyeol is SO whipped for Baekhyun, Smut, There’s too many tags damn I’m sorry :((, Whipped Chanyeol, lots of love, pregnancy symptoms, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Pregnancy isn’t an easy thing for Baekhyun, an omega whose chest has started swelling with milk. It’s heavy, uncomfortable, and Chanyeol, as his alpha, suggests sucking the liquid out to help with the pain. It turns into more.





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read the story if you're not into the things I listed. The tags are RIGHT here. This fic is mostly about lactation, mpreg and abo. You know what you're getting into by reading this and I apologise for nothing.
> 
> On a brighter note, if this is your cup of tea, I hope you enjoy it!!! If I had to describe it in a few words, I'd say fluffy and warm and loving, pregnant sex and an extremely protective Chanyeol(along with Baekhyun getting his breasts milked, of course)!
> 
> A huge thank you to Reign(my beta reader) for all the amazing work and efforts she put in to help me through the entire process! <3

 

 

 

>  

It’s been an hour since Baekhyun has been trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

 

And yet, _nothing._

 

On his back is a big no because of lower back pain, not even the pillow Chanyeol has placed under his feet helped. On his right side it feels like he’s been on it for too long and so, getting tired of it, Baekhyun turned to his left side but not even the new position did anything to soothe him.

 

It’s no secret that he needs someone to take care of his needs- Chanyeol- and that if those needs aren’t being fulfilled, the pregnant omega will not be able to find rest. The issue is that Chanyeol is outside for a pack meeting and when exactly he’s supposed to be done and come back, Baekhyun doesn’t know.

 

Going would have been too burdensome for the exhausted knocked up omega and so, Chanyeol _absolutely_ forbade him from stepping outside, not even for his usual responsibilities; cleaning the furs and their clothes in the river, collecting berries and vegetables for dinner, checking on his own parents.

 

And the thing is, Chanyeol made him stop all “labor” work ever since they discovered he was carrying– exactly two months ago but by the time they discovered he was indeed pregnant, it had been four months since Baekhyun had had life inside him. Arguing with Chanyeol was pointless anyways, Baekhyun tried explaining washing their furs and clothes didn’t demand anything from him- it was barely labor.

 

Collecting berries and vegetables either, for that instance but Chanyeol had been stubborn on Baekhyun not carrying _anything_ , allowing him only to get out to see his family and friends. While he didn’t understand it in the beginning, the omega quickly caught up with it once he got further into pregnancy; just sitting and doing nothing at times was _tiring_ , what more if he was to work?

 

But that didn’t help make him feel any less guilty– Chanyeol has to assume everything while Baekhyun lies in bed and rests, while he sleeps and eats and does _nothing_. His alpha has to hunt, cook, wash their furs and clothes, clean the hut, collect berries and vegetables _and_ tend to Baekhyun’s needs.

 

That’s quite too much in Baekhyun’s opinion– especially considering how when Chanyeol gets home after a long day, he _still_ goes to check on Baekhyun first, ask if he needs anything; food cravings, massage, _sex_. The alpha always tends to him first before putting him to bed for a nap and leaving _again_ to clean the hut and prepare dinner.

 

And it’s not like Baekhyun can help being needy or attention demanding, he can’t help the cravings and the mood swings and the outbursts of emotions at times; he’s _pregnant._

 

That’s what Chanyeol always tells him to help Baekhyun with guilt.

 

“Angel, I put the pups inside you. I wanted a family with you and that’s why I kept knotting you until you were carrying. I knew what I was doing and I _still_ assume responsibility, Baekhyun.”

 

“But I’m so- I’m so annoying and needy and demanding!” Baekhyun would argue back, face hidden behind his hands. “And you work so much and I _still_ have demands to do to you!”

 

“You think I don’t find pleasure in looking after you and _our_ babies?” Chanyeol would throw back softly, knowing not to upset his distressed mate. “You think it’s a chore for me to spread you on the bed and lick your hole until you’re crying? _Really now_? Or to penetrate you until you’re sated? You think _sex_ with you is a chore?”

 

“But I’m always in the mood.” Baekhyun would answer, tears dried on his face.

 

“ _Baby_.” Chanyeol would stop him, insisting. “When I see you all hot and bothered with your legs spread asking for me, you think I don’t _want_ you?”

 

It always ends in sweet words and even softer lovemaking, Chanyeol between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks for hours, licking, sucking, slurping the slick Baekhyun naturally produces when he’s aroused.

 

That’s why Chanyeol washes the furs so often– Baekhyun’s slick and Chanyeol’s cum make a mess out of them and since they have sex so often, the material needs to be washed just as often.

 

So far, the only issues Baekhyun has had are cravings, pain and being extremely very sensitive and in need of being touched. But now that the omega is nearing his fifth month into pregnancy, certain things are starting to change.

 

Said things being his breasts.

 

They’ve started getting bigger, softer and definitely filled with something Baekhyun assumes is milk. So far so good but the swelling and additional weight is causing him _pain._

 

Baekhyun tries getting up and stretches like the doctor taught him, goes for a glass of water and ponders even over eating something– maybe being full will put him to sleep– but decides against it because he’s nowhere near hungry. Once he’s back into bed, Baekhyun tries for another fifteen minutes to find sleep– nothing turns out to have worked.

 

When the pain gets too much and unbearable, Baekhyun shifts to his wolf form and nuzzles the pillow– in this form, the symptoms of pregnancy are lessened and so it isn’t as bad as his human form.

 

The omega is between sleep and awareness when the door opens, letting in Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t even need to open his eyes to see him– he can smell his alpha.

 

“Baby?” Chanyeol calls softly, probably worried over seeing him in his wolf form. “Are you okay?” There’s sounds of steps going towards him before they stop and a hand reaches to cup his cheek. “Baekhyun.” He calls again to which the omega whimpers.

 

“Shift back. Talk to me.”

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and pushes his face against Chanyeol’s hand, feeling relieved at the fact that he’s back. The pain is too much and he’s so bothered and upset and _fuck_ the hormones for—

 

“ _Shift back_.” Chanyeol orders, sweetness gone in his voice to let place to authority– this is a clear command and he _is_ to obey. The omega only understands why Chanyeol used dominance over him when he’s back to his human form; his cheeks are wet.

 

“I-It hurts- I tried sleeping but-“

 

“What hurts?” The alpha urges, soft tone back. “Where?”

 

Baekhyun can’t even feel ashamed or shy about it– he’s in _pain_ and he might as well tell his mate what is happening before he has _another_ outburst. “M-My chest.”

 

Chanyeol pushes the blankets away from Baekhyun to expose his naked body, turns the omega to lie on his back before kneeling between his parted legs. “Your chest? Where- near your heart?”

 

“My breasts, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whimpers in pain- he should’ve stayed in his wolf form.

 

“Breasts?”

 

“They’re heavy and- I don’t-“

 

“Wait.” The alpha stops him, hands going to Baekhyun’s hips. “They’ve started filling with milk?”

 

Baekhyun flushes red despite the pain. “I think so.”

 

There’s a lot the omega knows about pregnancy from having witnessed other omegas in the pack go through it- breasts swelling and preparing for pups to feed is nothing new but the issue is just _how_ are they going to tend to the pain?

 

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s exposed breasts, softly massaging, waiting for a reaction. Baekhyun shudders and closes his eyes, parting his legs wider.

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” The alpha whispers near a minute in the massage, getting a little more rough now that Baekhyun has urged him. “This is normal, natural– hell if your body _wasn’t_ doing this, I’d be worried.”

 

 _Oh_ the way Baekhyun could fall asleep now, soft, pain toned down—

 

“But this is not enough. We have to empty them of the milk.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open. “H-How?”

 

The hands on his breasts retract, making Chanyeol back away until he’s no longer on the bed but standing in front of it, shrugging his clothes off and holding an arm out for the pregnant wolf. Baekhyun doesn’t question it, lets Chanyeol pull him into a sitting position before _lifting_ him off the bed, the alpha’s hands going to Baekhyun’s thighs.

 

“Your legs, around me.”

 

Baekhyun obeys, wrapping also his arms around Chanyeol and burying his face in the taller’s neck, relaxing at the close contact– whenever the pups are too excited, kicking and not resting inside his womb, all it takes is Chanyeol’s hand over his skin and a kiss to the bump for them to calm down– or maybe it’s Baekhyun that’s too worked up and the babies _feel_ it inside him.

 

Chanyeol holds him tightly until they’re sitting on the bed again, Baekhyun on his lap, the alpha’s back against the headboard.

 

“Pressing on them long enough to let the milk out will do more harm than good- it’ll harm your breasts.” Chanyeol explains, hands going to Baekhyun’s hips to stabilise his petite body in place. “Let me suck on them.”

 

The flush on Baekhyun’s face must be showing terribly. “W-What?”

 

“Pressing around the breast is going to _hurt_ you, Baekhyun. And they need to be emptied.” As for emphasis, the alpha moves his hands to hold both breasts, each one being big enough to fit most of his hand. “They’re big and heavy _and_ supposed to be emptied.”

 

“But if you… suck on them, where will the milk go?”

 

“In my mouth.” Chanyeol is nonchalant about it, rubbing circles in Baekhyun’s waist. “Where else?”

 

“But if it goes inside your mouth- you’ll swallow it.”

 

Chanyeol nods, not answering like he’s expecting Baekhyun to reveal another reason, explanation, because _what’s wrong with that?_

 

“Yeah, I will.”

 

“You don’t… mind?”

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to his chest, closer until the baby bump touches Chanyeol’s toned chest- Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat. “I like tasting you- everywhere and everything you have to offer. Whether it’s your slick or your cum or your insides or your _milk_ , Baekhyun, to me you’re lovely everywhere.”

 

If Chanyeol acts like a deprived man every time Baekhyun’s asshole starts leaking, if the way Chanyeol eats him out like it’s for his _own_ pleasure, Baekhyun concludes he does like it. And if he’s been up his ass, the taste of his milk can’t be bad.

 

“I know what you’re thinking and I told you already. Your ass tastes _fucking_ good, stop worrying about how you taste. And you taste as good when you’re on heat than off it so you can’t say it’s just my primal crazy instincts talking.”

 

Laughing, Baekhyun puts his own hands above Chanyeol’s who rest on his wide hips. “I just noticed how the pain lessened a little- I don’t know if it was the massage or just you touching me.”

 

Chanyeol squeezes him back. “I know from the pack that a lot of alphas proceed like this for when their omegas are pregnant. It’s the most natural thing to do.”

 

It’s true- Baekhyun still remembers how Kyungsoo had told him about the _months_ in which Jongin sucked his breasts until they were empty and that he could _not_ sleep had Jongin not emptied them.

 

“Put one in my mouth.” Chanyeol instructs, squeezing again on Baekhyun’s hips. “I’ll keep my hands here so you don’t fall.”

 

Baekhyun holds on his alpha’s shoulders and moves closer to him until they’re completely flushed, until the baby bump rubs against Chanyeol torso teasingly, making the alpha laugh. “Having fun?”

 

“You’re too far if I don’t get closer.” The omega whines, feeling Chanyeol’s hands adjust around his hips to the new posture.

 

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to slow down. Or pull off completely.”

 

It shouldn’t be exciting- Chanyeol is just doing this to rid him of the pain but Chanyeol is _naked_ under him, his dick rubbing between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, half hard.

 

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to hold his right breast first and guide it into his mouth, letting only the nipple be closed around his lips. The sucking starts softly, the alpha twirling his tongue around the nub until it entices a whimper from Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol stops moving, keeping the nipple inside his mouth and looks up, waiting.

 

“I-It’s good.”

 

Another suck, another whimper. “J-Just sensitive when you s-suck around it.”

 

Chanyeol lays off sucking for a few seconds, only licking at Baekhyun’s nipple until Baekhyun starts shivering above him. “Cold?” He retracts, letting the breast fall back, to which the omega nods.

 

An arm circles Baekhyun’s waist to push his body lying against Chanyeol while the alpha reaches for the soft blankets in front of them and drapes them over Baekhyun’s trembling shoulders, sitting back in position.

 

“Your nipple is hard, angel.” The alpha flicks it, moving it between two of his fingers. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun already has both hands in Chanyeol’s hair, holding him to his breasts’ level. There should have been shame or maybe shyness about having to have the milk sucked out of him, but Baekhyun can’t seem to care. _Not_ when the pain lessened and clearly _not_ when Chanyeol’s erection behind him has taken its full shape.

 

His alpha is _aroused._

 

“I think you’ll start leaking soon.”

 

The same mouth closes around his nipple when the omega guides it inside Chanyeol’s mouth, letting him suck eagerly, a little harder, a little faster until warm liquid starts pouring into his mate’s mouth- Baekhyun has half a mind to retract and not force him to drink the milk, but Chanyeol’s grip around his thighs is deadly; he is _not_ to move.

 

Chanyeol swallows quickly, sucking more until Baekhyun whimpers- it’s like a weight has been lifted off his chest and the more Chanyeol milks him, the more Baekhyun feels light, and the more the pain _disappears._

 

_Just what kind of sorcery is that?_

 

The mouth on him is warm, so delicate, like Chanyeol’s afraid of being too hard on the delicate omega. Scared of hurting the petite body that sits on him, the one that carries _his_ pups. His mate and lover.

 

Baekhyun discovers somewhere between Chanyeol sucking his milk and the dick poking at his ass cheeks, that he’s _also_ aroused- the slick dripping from between his asshole falling on the furs and his lover’s length and thighs. He had been too focused on the pain lifting off his chest to notice his own state of arousal, hadn’t even noticed how he started smelling of _sex_ nor that Chanyeol’s scent screamed _breed._

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun calls, rubbing himself on the hard length under him. “Y-You’re hard.”

 

“Don’t mind it.” His lover replies, putting a hand under his breast to push the nipple towards the roof and not have Baekhyun leak down between them. “I’m sorry it’s just- _fuck, I love this._ You taste so fucking good and you’re letting me do this, letting me feed from you. _Fuck."_

 

“You like it?”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Do I like it? I’m holding back from _mounting_ you right now.”

 

Licking another time at the milk drops that started falling down Baekhyun’s chest, Chanyeol looks back at his omega. “You’re so beautiful like this- all full of my _pups,_ _naked_ and god you’ve put on weight and I can just fucking _fondle_ you everywhere. Wherever I put my hands, you’re soft and mushy and _warm_.”

 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up.

 

“And you’re allowing me to do this for you, my pretty omega. Allowing me to taste you. Allowed me to claim and breed you, allowed me to _have_ you.”

 

Chanyeol squeezes the breast in his hand, leaning in to give it another lick. “And for that, I’ll never show you enough how grateful I am.”

 

“But I’m just another omega.”

 

“Absolutely _not_.” The alpha argues, shaking his head. “You’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen- the smartest. Your beautiful character and your way of thinking, you’re so _whole._ Everything about you attracts me.”

 

“You talk as if you were just _any_ alpha yourself.” Chanyeol had not only been competing against four other alphas when it came time for Baekhyun to be courted, but he was–still _is_ – the most competent and caring alpha there is in the _entire_ pack.

 

At that time, Baekhyun didn’t know much about them, having always been overprotected by his parents until he came of age to be presented to the alphas officially as an _omega_ , a future carrier and a potential mate. There had been been Junmyeon, Minseok, Sehun, and Yixing competing with Chanyeol to win Baekhyun’s heart- it hadn’t been long, Baekhyun flushing and blushing and always preferring the gifts Chanyeol brought him.

 

Flowers, jewelry, perfumes– name it and Chanyeol had brought it to him as did the other alphas, but Baekhyun much preferred Chanyeol’s scent and face, his way of acting, of talking, his aura– Chanyeol had something safe and _secure_ and welcoming to him. That, as well as being attractive.

 

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to breed him and _only_ him. Wanted to have pups that would look like himself and Chanyeol, wanted Chanyeol to be the one biting and drawing blood on his neck when he’d get marked.

 

And that’s why he told Chanyeol one day that he liked him, as they were sitting in front of a river, picnic prepared and eaten hours ago but they had stayed behind, talking about life and everything surrounding it.

 

All it had taken is one _“I like you.”_ Another “ _Please take me.”_ to have Chanyeol jump him, kiss all over Baekhyun until the omega whined and spread his legs, letting the alpha rub his length against him, all in a blatant invitation to be _taken._

 

“ _Not here.”_ Chanyeol had begged, looking around them in a quick glance. _“Everyone could see us. See you naked.”_

 

It had been more about uncovering Baekhyun’s bare body to the world than being caught in the act– Chanyeol wanted him for himself _only_.

 

But what Chanyeol had been the weakest for was Baekhyun’s whimpering, Baekhyun exposing his neck and rubbing against him from where he had been pushed down the blankets on the ground. _“Make me yours.”_

 

And Chanyeol had taken him.

 

Baekhyun never forgets that memory, never forgets how hard Chanyeol mounted him and how bad he had ruined the blankets with his slick– Baekhyun had never leaked out of his asshole like _this_. The alpha fucked inside him until Baekhyun cried, spreading his legs despite the pain and accepting the knot inside his body as Chanyeol leaned down to bite him, marking the omega as his.

 

“Well then, if I chose you it means you’re pretty much everything Baekhyun. If you think so highly of me, think so highly of yourself for having been _chosen_ by me.”

 

Chanyeol takes back the breast he has in one hand and guides it into his mouth, sucking until no more milk leaks. Baekhyun trembles above him.

 

“P-Put it in.”

 

“Baekhyun-“

 

“No, _please_ put it in.”

 

Chanyeol has been quite careful about penetrative sex lately, afraid of hurting Baekhyun in the process although the doctor said it was beneficial if done softly and Chanyeol kept his hands away from the baby bump- a lot of restrictions imposed in the positions as well, Chanyeol decided not to have it anymore. He’d always please Baekhyun; finger him, eat his ass, blow his dick, jerk him off, but penetration had been a little _too_ absent lately.

 

“You don’t have to fuck me- just put it in.” Baekhyun begs, rubbing his ass against Chanyeol’s hard dick. “Wanna feel you- _please_.”

 

After promising not to move on it- Baekhyun would _impale_ himself on it if he has the chance- Chanyeol guides himself in his omega, appreciating the little goosebumps that break over Baekhyun’s skin with his eyes, laughing when Baekhyun clenches down painfully on him.

 

“Now your other breast, angel.”

 

Baekhyun lets him take it in his mouth, not even surprised at the way Chanyeol sucks on it much harder as soon as they begin, and to none of their surprise, Baekhyun moves against the length inside his body.

 

“You’re excited.” Chanyeol comments, stabilising his hips. “Baek, we said no moving.”

 

If the omega doesn’t get the fuck he deserves, he’s seriously going to cry. Offering puppy eyes is no deal either.

 

“ _Please_ \- I need to get _fucked_ \- Chanyeol, I just-“

 

“Okay.” The alpha soothes with a hand against the breast he just had in his mouth seconds ago. “But only once we’re done with milking you. On _my_ terms, Baekhyun.”

 

Whatever he can get, he will. “Everything you say- just please _fuck me_.”

 

“I’ll take care of you.” Chanyeol assures, giving a kitten lick to his breast. “I’ll please you and give you what you want, but in no way will I do something that may even have the slightest _possibility_ of harming you and the pups. And I know you won’t either but _baby_ , you’re pregnant and hormonal and if I don’t look after you and restrict you, no one else will- in fact, no one else is _allowed_ to.”

 

“I won’t move.” He promises, knowing very well Chanyeol holds his words and gives him what is promised. “But leave it inside me for now- you feel _so_ good.”

 

Chanyeol leans in to kiss the claiming mark. “I’ll please you, I promise.” And he’s back to sucking Baekhyun’s yet full breast, hard and fast until it starts leaking in his mouth. Baekhyun moves a little to adjust his posture, sending his breast out of the alpha’s mouth and his milk on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Oh my god- I’m sorry I just-“

 

The alpha erupts in laughter, one hand moving to hold said leaking breast under his mouth, not exactly sucking on it. “It’s fine- I like your juice everywhere on me _anyways_.”

 

And then the nipple is back in his mouth, gets sucked at harshly until Baekhyun tugs at his hair. When he looks down and sees Chanyeol’s cheeks and chin painted in his milk, the omega feels a very warm sense inside, a calming sensation and a very strong need to remind everyone this is _his_ alpha, his mate, his lover- his life partner.

 

The raging urge dissipates slowly when Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol _also_ wears his claim mark proudly, shows it off even more than Baekhyun does- because his alpha is a little possessive and showing Baekhyun’s collarbones and neck is something the alpha prefers not doing.

 

Chanyeol never restricts Baekhyun nor tells him what to wear or what to do, but Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol has a strong sense of _possessivity_ over him- out of respect, Baekhyun tries not to be super touchy and dresses in order to cover himself when he goes out and even if Chanyeol never explicitly told him anything, the marks he leaves behind on Baekhyun’s body are enough to witness of the way he loves him. _Owns him._

 

While Chanyeol prefers flaunting his claiming mark and wearing less when he goes outside- having to often hunt, he has no choice- Baekhyun prefers covering his body, knowing how much it fills Chanyeol with a sense of pride and overwhelming happiness.

 

Chanyeol eye fucks him every time they’re out regardless of what he’s wearing _anyways,_ has Baekhyun on the bed with his legs spread and tongue buried inside him even harder when Baekhyun wears clothes that fit around his newly pregnant body, molding perfectly around his curves and making Chanyeol go more animalistic at him.

 

Baekhyun gets sucked until the last drop, feeling the same weight being taken off his chest as it did with the first breast, shuddering as he feels empty. Looking down, he sees Chanyeol collecting the milk on his face to push it inside his mouth, humming.

 

“You taste so good, know that? _Fuck_ , it tastes as good as your slick.”

 

They’re both still excited, although the smell of arousal is mixed with Baekhyun’s milk now. Chanyeol licks at his sensitive nipples again. “You smell so _fucking_ good.” Nuzzling in his neck, Chanyeol moves his hands to the emptied breasts. “And these, I’ll empty them every day, baby. Suck them clean until you have nothing more to offer.”

 

Baekhyun clenches down on him to remind him of his promise. “Chanyeol…”

 

“I got you.” The alpha lies back down against the bed and brings Baekhyun with him, in order for the omega to sit on his body. “Put your hands on my chest.” Chanyeol orders, sneaking his own hands to Baekhyun’s hips. “If it’s too much you stop me. If you feel any pain you stop me. There’s a thousand positions we can try- I do _not_ want you in pain.”

 

“I promise- please just _fuck_ me- I _promise_ I won’t move and I’ll tell you if anything is wrong- please, _please._ ”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun braces himself on his hands, shivering when he feels the pounding heart under his hand- Chanyeol is as excited as him, wants Baekhyun as much as Baekhyun wants him.

 

Baekhyun absolutely adores this man.

 

True to his words, Chanyeol fucks inside him slowly, stopping when Baekhyun starts crying because _“It’s so good”_ and _“You haven’t penetrated me in so long”_ only to be assured and continuing, raising his hips to snap gently inside Baekhyun.

 

Even in this position, the baby bump rubs against Chanyeol’s toned stomach, the alpha not being able to stop himself from touching it. His thrusts stop.

 

“You’re so round, baby, _look at you_. All knocked up with my pups- all _mine_.”

 

“All yours.” Baekhyun repeats, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of being caressed.

 

“Such a small body and you took me inside you, baby. Let my knot stretch you open. That small body of yours, taking me all in, carrying my _five_ pups- fucking _hell,_ I love you.”

 

Baekhyun clenches down, and one, two, three thrusts later, he’s coming untouched all over Chanyeol’s chest while Chanyeol spills inside him, mixing with the slick already making a mess out of their connected bodies.

 

The last thing Baekhyun registers is feeling his hole gaping, cum dripping down his thighs.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

  
“Hey.”

 

There’s sound behind him- the feeling of a hand against his baby bump. It’s Chanyeol’s scent.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun rubs his eyes, blinking them open. “What happened?”

 

“You passed out after coming.”

 

It’s a good thing Chanyeol isn’t facing him right now or he’d see the blush on his cheeks. “Oh- I must’ve been tired.”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Tired and sated. You kept mumbling in your sleep about how good my dick was after being _deprived_ from it for too long.”

 

“Your fault anyways- you should’ve just kept fucking me when I told you to.”

 

“I will now.” The alpha assures, rubbing Baekhyun’s baby bump. “I think it’s not a good idea to refuse you penetration- it’s as bad as a craving.”

 

Now Baekhyun doesn’t want to sound like a bitch in heat nor like a cock slut, but for fuck’s sake; he’s pregnant and very _much_ in need of his mate’s penis inside him. “It’s just the hormones.” The omega sighs.

 

“Hormones or not, I’ll always have your needs fulfilled Baekhyun. I fucked you nearly every _day_ after the day I claimed you just because I _could_ and you wanted me to- because you _let_ me do it and let me tell you, _fuck_ did I wanna do it.”

 

“I’m, like, really needy right now… and it’s more work for you.”

 

Chanyeol’s fingers move against his heated skin- it’s only now that the omega realises they’re lying under the blankets and that there’s no cum or slick or milk drying on their skin- his alpha must have cleaned them off when Baekhyun passed out.

 

“It’s more work I love, Baekhyun- you’re my responsibility, you always were, but even _more_ as you’re carrying. I promise you.”

 

“But you work outside, come back and look after the hut, and _then_ tend to my needs- you’re doing too much and I can’t let you overwork yourself like that.”

 

“And I’m _not_ going to let you work when you’re carrying- no way in hell, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun might be pregnant, but he’s not unable to do anything. “You’re my mate too and… this much work on you, I don’t like it. I need to move too- let me at least do a few things. I don’t just wanna stay inside waiting for you.”

 

The sigh his alpha lets out is loud, hand moving against Baekhyun’s arm to rub at his skin. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Cooking, collecting the berries and vegetables?” The omega tries, reaching to push a hand against Chanyeol’s. “I’m not going to exhaust myself I promise you. The pups I’m carrying aren’t only yours but they’re mine _too_ \- I care about them as much as you do.”

 

No answer comes, but Chanyeol’s hand sneaks back to lay against his baby bump. “Only cooking and collecting the berries– vegetables will be too heavy for you to return carrying.”

 

The omega absolutely wants to do more. “Only the small ones? I’ll go with Kyungsoo, he’ll carry them instead of me.” And he knows not to push any more than this, knows Chanyeol might not even let him do these simple tasks so he waits, pushing his back against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Deal.” Comes seconds later. “But I’ll keep hunting and cleaning and washing the furs and clothes.”

 

Baekhyun will have to be content with this. “ _And_ looking after my needs.” The omega reminds him.

 

“Those aren’t chores, Baekhyun. Those are things I _genuinely_ enjoy- just like I enjoy your presence.”

 

Chanyeol drops a kiss against his neck, where his claiming mark lies and nuzzles his skin. “And we’ll have to add something new for the everyday routine in the morning- or at night, depends what you prefer.”

 

“New thing?”

 

“Milking your breasts.”

 

Baekhyun turns red. “Oh right- I almost forgot.”

 

“Do you feel better?” Chanyeol brushes his fingers over the breasts in slow movements. “Is it less heavy?”

 

“Definitely. Like a weight was taken off my chest- they’ve even gotten smaller after you… emptied them.”

 

“Do you prefer it at night or in the morning?”

 

“At night.” Baekhyun whispers, turning around to drop a kiss against Chanyeol’s nose. “It’ll put me to sleep and maybe we could also… consider adding… penetration with it, too?”

 

Chanyeol reaches for the omega’s mouth, licking inside him. “You like sitting on my cock even when I don’t fuck into you, don’t you baby?”

 

It’s immediate, the way Baekhyun turns his head back and wills himself to breathe- _fuck_ , why does Chanyeol make him shy and hot and bothered- why is his heart beating so fast?

 

“You’re fucking cute too, you know that? Trying to impale yourself on my cock and begging to get fucked open but as soon as we’re done, you turn into a sweet and _shy_ baby.”

 

“I can’t help it. You just- you’re so imposing and sometimes I… I just don’t know.”

 

“Don’t know what?” Chanyeol asks gently, kissing behind his ear.

 

Baekhyun swallows- this is just his mate. “You’re so handsome and big and you make me… horny. And bothered. And it’s worse ever since the pregnancy and I _always_ want sex and you’re always here and just… hot and big and you fuck me so good but then you look after me like I’m the most precious thing in your life- my heart skips beats when I see you. I can’t help being _shy_.”

 

Chanyeol keeps kissing his skin, knowing better than to interrupt. “I love you- and the fact that you love me too when you’re this amazing and kind and beautiful it just… fills me with joy.”

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Baekhyun.” Another kiss gets dropped behind his ear before the alpha retracts. “Your needs are my priority. _You_ are my priority- my priority because I choose you. Because I love you and because you are _mine_.

 

You could keep me awake all night and I’d have to go out in the morning and I would never mind it because it’s for _you_ that I do it. I’m so eager to look after you and please you simply because it’s you. And fucking hell, Baekhyun, you are carrying _my_ pups- do you think I want anyone taking care of you if it’s not me?

 

I don’t want you doing anything- but you’re already doing _so_ much- five pups, Baekhyun, you’re carrying not only one life but _five_ lives inside your body. You deserve the rest and the love and the attention- everything you need or want, it’s all _my_ responsibility to provide.

 

And I gladly will. So please let me.”

 

Baekhyun shivers under his arm- he wasn’t expecting such a confession. “Thank you- I love you so much, _thank you_.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

An idea pops in Baekhyun’s mind. “Could we… do something now, then?”

 

Chanyeol speaks against his ear. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Please penetrate me- I wanna feel you.”

 

Reaching between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, Chanyeol finds slick. “ _Baby_.” He coos, pushing two fingers inside easily. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” Raising his hand in the air, Chanyeol separates the digits that went inside Baekhyun, revealing the thin line of slick that connects them both. “So wet for me.”

 

“P-Please put it inside me.” Baekhyun begs, spreading one ass cheek from the other to make the slide in easier. “Can I sleep with you inside me?”

 

“Anything for my baby.” Chanyeol pushes it inside slowly, letting Baekhyun feel the penetration he craves so much, reaching for his baby bump. “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun has never been this happy. And it’s all because of Chanyeol.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

 

There had been nights where Baekhyun’s whimpers of pain had woken up Chanyeol, where the sleeping omega’s cries had been loud enough to have the alpha’s eyes shooting open, afraid something might have happened to his mate.

 

As Baekhyun had gone into the sixth month of pregnancy, milking his breasts became an activity that went on more and more often, multiple times a day rather than the _once_ every three to four days while he had been in the fifth month. They became bigger and would fill not only with more milk, but faster than the usual, causing the pregnant omega even more suffering than he already went through.

 

Sometimes, Chanyeol would empty the breasts from milk in the morning before leaving for hunting, when he’d come back in the afternoon- right before both he and Baekhyun went to sleep- and now, even waking up in the middle of the night to Baekhyun’s cries. More than the lower back pain or swollen feet, nausea and sensitive smell, the biggest issue to look after became Baekhyun’s _breasts._

 

At times, Chanyeol would wake up to Baekhyun having shifted into his wolf form, whimpering, all curled on himself, trying to sleep. Thing is, although the alpha would have loved to scold Baekhyun and get upset at not having woken him up as _soon_ as the pain started, Chanyeol would turn him around, caress his cheek and order him to shift back, just like the first day he found him on the bed, the first day he had milked Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun would be too exhausted to move or get in place to get milked and so Chanyeol would reach for him, pulling the smaller closer against himself, lowering his head until he was at Baekhyun’s breasts level, always careful not to push against the baby bump, and would suck the milk out of him, all while Baekhyun cried in pain, begging to _please just empty everything._

 

It had gotten so serious and painful that Chanyeol insisted on taking him to the village doctor and having him checked- said doctor explained it was normal considering Baekhyun’s petite body; omegas by nature are smaller than the rest of the wolves, but Baekhyun’s body is a _little_ smaller, even for the given average among omegas. So that added to the fact that he’s carrying more pups than the average litter omegas would for their first pregnancy makes it all worse.

 

“His body is trying to adapt.” The doctor explained, one hand on Baekhyun’s baby bump. “Pregnancy is a stressor for the body and considering that he’s smaller and carrying a large litter, his body is trying to make up for it- put it in another way, the body is afraid Baekhyun might not be able to produce enough milk to feed the pups and so it produces _way_ more than it should, before even he gives birth.”

 

“What do we do then?” Chanyeol asked, looking over Baekhyun’s pained expression- his breasts had _already_ started swelling again, after being emptied in the morning.

 

“You make the body understand it’ll be fine- that even if he doesn’t produce enough milk by himself, there’s milk you can buy and that none of the pups will be in danger. For that, he needs to eat more and put on weight.” The old man moved away from the omega, leaving for his desk before coming back, one paper in a hand. “Here’s a list of suggestions, things he can eat every day that are rich in everything he needs to calm this tendency of overproducing milk.”

 

“We already came over for a diet in the beginning, when he found he was pregnant. Do we just ignore that one?”

 

The doctor laughed, shaking his head. “You have such a caring alpha, Baekhyun. Look at him being more worried than you are.”

 

“C-Can we just get it done with quickly, _please_? It’s starting to hurt again and…”

 

“And you need to have them emptied, got it.”

 

Chanyeol received another answer saying not to abandon the other list but to add items from the new one into Baekhyun’s diet.

 

More than that, the doctor asked a ton of questions about how and when Chanyeol milked the omega, about the sensation of pain; where did it start, how long did it stay until he was sucked, when did it come back and many other things the omega had to answer with a blush on his face, not to mention the doctor had to _examine_ said breasts- press on them, pinch hard enough to have Baekhyun leaking, analyse the milk, have Chanyeol milk him right in front of the old man so he could examine the size it went down to after being emptied.

 

It was long, exhausting and awfully embarrassing for Baekhyun but it had been worth the time.

 

Because now, Baekhyun has adjusted to it with the new diet. Now Baekhyun isn’t in as much pain as he used to be before going to the doctor three weeks ago.

 

Another thing the doctor warned them about is that the more Baekhyun nears the end of his pregnancy, the more milk he’d still produce- even once the issue gets regulated- because pregnancy symptoms for omegas only get worse with time. So although the pain went down, Baekhyun was forbidden from doing any work, was milked a little less than he was in the beginning, but he still needed it at _least_ twice a day.

 

The solution given by the doctor isn’t a miracle, that, the doctor had already explained. It might help and reduce the symptoms, but in the end, Baekhyun’s body is _still_ smaller than the average, he’s still carrying a large number of pups for a first pregnancy and although the issue is annoying and painful, it’s nothing serious that would impact either the omega’s health or the pups’.

 

Chanyeol wakes up to whimpers he has been all too ready to hear by now, blinks his eyes open and rubs his hand on Baekhyun’s stomach, where he left it to go to sleep. That doesn’t wake him up so the alpha moves his hand to Baekhyun’s breasts, cupping them gently, pressing as softly as he can to wake up his mate- they agreed once on Chanyeol milking Baekhyun even though he was asleep, that it’d be a hassle to wake up the _already_ pained omega and once they tried it, the poor little wolf had woken up scared and confused and from then on, Chanyeol insisted to have him fully awake.

 

“ _Baby_.” Chanyeol tries, moving his hand to lie under the soft breast. “It’s me. Can you wake up?”

 

No answer.

 

“Baekhyun, you’re whimpering in pain.” The alpha presses a little harder on the breast, trying to get a reaction out from the pregnant wolf. “Baby, wake up. Let me suck them for you.”

 

Still nothing, so Chanyeol moves to whisper against Baekhyun’s ear, hand still holding said breast. “It’s time to empty your breasts.”

 

That finally does the trick, Baekhyun squirming under him until he opens his eyes, turning his head towards Chanyeol. “W-What… Why are you-“

 

“You were crying in pain.” As for emphasis, Chanyeol moves his fingers against Baekhyun’s breast, no pressing this time because he’s already in _enough_ pain. “Let me empty them and send you back to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun looks a little confused when he wakes up, not understanding until the pain hits again and his whimpers come back fwith more strength, shaking until Chanyeol pulls him into a sitting position against his lap and takes his shirt off, throwing it next to them on the bed before reaching for the first nipple that welcomes his face.

 

It’s faster to have Baekhyun leaking now that he’s producing much more milk, only a few seconds are needed to have him spill inside the alpha’s mouth who quickly swallows, doesn’t just take his sweet time like in the beginning because there’s a _lot_ of milk coming- Chanyeol can’t afford to let the nipple go of his mouth either- the transition from being emptied to stopped abruptly hurts too much for the heavily pregnant wolf on his lap so he does his best, not bothering on choking, not letting Baekhyun pull him off when it gets too much.

 

Pulling off one nipple when it has nothing to offer Chanyeol’s mouth anymore, the alpha takes a deep breath and a few seconds before diving in for the other one, sucking it completely dry, his alpha instincts kicking in when Baekhyun sighs in relief, shakes on his lap and stops whimpering.

 

 _Nothing_ compares to this, to relieving Baekhyun and tending to his needs. Absolutely _nothing_. Not the feeling of having been useful and helpful, not the feeling of having done something to appease his most precious one.

 

The poor omega is into so much pain from the moment it starts to the moment it ends that he no longer gets excited while getting milked, crying from the moment Chanyeol puts his mouth around him only to stop when all the milk is gone- it has the same effect on Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol can’t send Baekhyun to sleep like this, though.

 

So what he does is kiss him after it’s done, tell him how strong he is, remind him that it’s in no way being weak because _fucking hell, you’re carrying five pups,_ before he proceeds to gently lay him on his back, spread his legs and mouth his length until he’s hard, lick down his balls and kiss his entrance until it starts fluttering with arousal, until it leaks against his tongue and Baekhyun urges him to _please_ do something.

 

Chanyeol eats him out until Baekhyun reaches _himself_ for the alpha’s hair, tugging on it, trying to push him deeper inside his body, begging him not to stop- Chanyeol _never_ does, knowing all too well Baekhyun needs relief and no teasing. And once Baekhyun’s sexual drive gets tiny hints of arousal, he starts needing more, gets addicted to the taste an orgasm gives him, the pleasurable sensation sex gives him compared to pain.

 

The alpha fucks him gently on his side, leg held in the air while he pushes in and out of him, whispering sweet praises and nothing but promises for the future; promises of being a good father, of being a good mate- promises of _always_ being who and what Baekhyun needs.

 

Seeing Baekhyun sated and relieved brings Chanyeol the best joy he could ever ask for, even more than the one an orgasm provides with. Seeing Baekhyun shaking from an orgasm, screaming his name, crying in _absolute_ pleasure is what the alpha lives for.

 

Sending Baekhyun to sleep with a little less charge on his shoulders, although Chanyeol’s work can’t compare with Baekhyun carrying five pups, is something he takes pride in- his little omega, the one who spread his legs for Chanyeol, allowed him to enter his body, to claim and breed him, the one he lies at night with, the one he’s getting ready for a family with, the one he _loves_ , Chanyeol is able to satisfy and please him. And _that,_ makes his heart swell with pride.

 

“You’re not sleeping, are you?”

 

Chanyeol laughs at the sleepy voice, sneaking a hand around Baekhyun’s waist to reach the baby bump. “Maybe not.”

 

Baekhyun moves his own hand to lie above Chanyeol’s. “You don’t have to stay- I promise it’s not that bad and-“

 

“No, I _have_ to.”

 

“But Chanyeol, you can’t just… not go. Hunting is something you have to do- I mean you take pride in it and I understand that and I’m not going to take that away from you _just_ because I need someone to milk me and sexually satisfy me.”

 

Hunting.

 

That’s quite something.

 

Alphas take pride in many things; their height, their weight, their power, their strength, their ability to attract omegas, to mate and procreate- all in all, they take pride in flaunting their status. And hunting is exactly just that, although it _also_ brings in meat for the pack every day, hunting is showing off all those abilities and being deprived of that is considered being deprived of the status and pride that comes with being an _alpha._

 

Chanyeol knows that. “No, Baekhyun, I will stay _just_ for that. Because _my_ mate being pregnant, needing me- whatever it is that your needs are, is _more_ important than anything. Because looking after you and the pups I’ve been _dying_ to have you carry ever since the moment I laid eyes on you- your safety and your health and your well-being come before anything.”

 

“What will the others- what will everyone say?” Baekhyun asks, sounding every bit insecure.

 

“I talked with them about it and no one sees any issue with it- they can hunt with one less alpha and still bring in food for everyone. Besides, _many_ of them did that for when their omegas were carrying as _well_.” Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is avoiding the status question by fear of offending Chanyeol.

 

“But you… you don’t mind?”

 

“I know what you’re trying not to bring up- will this not affect my ‘alpha pride’?”

 

The omega stays silent. Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“Baby, _please_. My pride lies within you, within what you’re carrying. You and the pups are my pride- you’re what I want to flaunt and show and be proud of the most.” Chanyeol explains, placing butterfly kisses on Baekhyun’s exposed neck. “And any alpha who prefers their stupid ‘status’ and ‘pride’ in front of the eyes of all is a fucking idiot that deserves no mate.”

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun turns around to face him. “I didn’t wanna put it that way- to offend you.”

 

“I’m not offended.” Chanyeol reassures, smiling. “My pride serves one purpose only and that is the one to protect you- keep you safe and happy and healthy. Have you cry on my tongue and come just from behind just as much as seeing you smile, relieved after I milk you, happy after eating a good meal, sated after an orgasm- _that’s_ my pride. That’s _where_ and _when_ my alpha instincts kick in. When it’s about you.”

 

“You just always have to make me blush, don’t you?” Bakehyun reaches for him, letting Chanyeol gently cuddle his body. “I love you, I’m never going to say this enough but I _love_ you and you make me the happiest.”

 

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun’s lips before dropping a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so fucking much, baby. So fucking much, I swear.”

 

They end up cuddling, talking for another hour before Baekhyun starts yawning and insisting on staying more because Chanyeol won’t be up early to hunt and they have time to discuss baby names. The alpha insists on sleep because Baekhyun _needs_ it.

 

“I need… something else before.”

 

The alpha hums, rubbing the smaller’s waist.

 

“You’ve been rubbing me all along and I just- I don’t know but I’m feeling a little excited.”

 

Chanyeol’s smile stretches, sniffing a little more, harder, closing his eyes to focus on Baekhyun’s scent.

 

Indeed, the omega smells like _arousal._

 

“Spread your legs for me, baby.”

 

And Baekhyun does, turns around to lie on his back and offers his wet hole to the alpha who pulls his dick out of his pants, barely stroking it to full hardness before slipping inside Baekhyun, holding the omega open by his thighs as he makes love to the pregnant wolf, lets Baekhyun cry in pleasure to his ministrations, lets him be softly fucked open until he’s coming untouched, screaming Chanyeol’s name, clenching down like crazy on the alpha’s dick.

 

This is where his pride lies.

 

_Within Baekhyun._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,,, first time I write anything related to lactation and I can't lie, I fucking loved it JSJSJSJS like,, it's soft and primal and slightly sexual oriented in the story? I just love protective Chanyeol who's all fucking warm and soft and takes such good care of Baekhyun- listen I am SO weak for this. 
> 
> Funny fact: this idea came to me in a dream(well kind of because I was between awake and asleep) and I don't know if it's anyhow linked but like,,, I'm getting my period soon and my breasts started hurting(fuck my period tbh I've been in pain for a whole week). So maybe it's inspired from my pain and maybe I had a dream about it because hey I wish someone was here to help(not milk my breasts though because I'm not pregnant but like,,, just a massage? :(( 
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!! If you've read my entire bullshit explanation and you're still reading, congratulations!!!! Last time I wrote a oneshot was like February but it feels like it's been so long and I missed it :(((((
> 
> I hope it didn't suck too much LMAOOO.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@bucheonsbabe) if you want to drop by and say hi or if you'd like to talk to me! If you wish to remain anon, I also have curious cat in my twitter account bio!!
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)


End file.
